


Fate/Apo of the night Chpater 1 Servent

by asukiazuki



Series: Fate/Apo of the night [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukiazuki/pseuds/asukiazuki
Summary: Amakusa Shirou take the place of Kotomine Kiley's story of fate/Stay night





	Fate/Apo of the night Chpater 1 Servent

神父从椅子上离开。

“原来如此。”他向士郎伸出像是要触碰什么的手。“踏入圣杯战争的人，一般都背负着什么。”

卫宫士郎靠在礼堂中的椅子上，坐立不安，视线在神父的胸前与身后的袍子上来回游弋。

“但是你不同。”言峰四郎走近一步。

“是，我没有想要实现什么愿望的想法。”

“所以这正是目前的问题”神父沉默了一瞬。“那么你想要退出，想要离开此处的战场吗？”

 

“不。”

 

卫宫士郎仔细思考后再次肯定自己的想法：“有人可能会运用圣杯做糟糕的事情吧。”

神父没有否认也未承认。

“那么为了阻止他们，我愿意付出任何代价。”

“这样。”神父露出纯粹而充满鼓励的笑容，他向少年伸出手，拍了拍他的肩膀。“你具有很强烈的正义感。”

 

啊。卫宫士郎在内心突然有这样的想法——眼前的这个神父，和自己是一样的，但是又不太一样。立场诞生了混乱，人的内心深处自然供给着困惑与谜题，环境与自我以人的大脑为战场进行着拉锯。最终少年揪住一个疑问的出口，“圣杯……为什么会有圣杯出现？”

 

“爱因兹贝伦。”

 

“他们与马奇里和远坂原定下的计划，是为了能够将某个至高理想实现——为了达成那样的目的，为了能创造奇迹，因此创作了‘圣杯’。然而随着一次次经历的失败，时间的推移，爱因兹贝伦家、马奇里和远坂，现今已然衰败，然而他们对于圣杯的追逐，仍未放弃。”

“爱因兹贝伦家一如既往派出了小圣杯，远坂家也依然为圣杯战争提供了魔力充沛的场地，亦派出人参与了圣杯战争。百年以来，御三家一直渴求着圣杯战争达成那个真正的目的。”

神父所言，并不能理解。那不是自己能够触及的世界，理由很简单——自己对魔术师的概念几乎一无所知，更合论是圣杯战争。

 

“小圣杯？”

 

“简单来说就是钥匙。圣杯战争是将七骑servant交由其master而展开的竞争，最终的赢家仅会存在一组，其奖品就是具有实现愿望机能，近乎万能的圣杯。而为了确保圣杯在决出最终一组后降临，打开其机能的孔——达成这个机能的，便是小圣杯”

士郎看着沉着冷静微笑着的神父。对方仿佛在讨论“今天天气怎样”。

“即使一无所知，你也并未感到过多的恐惧呢，这一点大概是人类不断思考与进步必须的特质吧。”

 

魔术，或者说一些更大的——神秘学。

神秘学与所有的人类相关，而并不仅仅是作为一种概念而存在。“技术”，是指在人的实际实践过程中，不断磨练诞生的方法。而神秘学当中的有关“魔术”的部分，则是指在人的想象推论的情况下，诞生的思维的衍生。

不仅仅作为一种与“科学”之类的相对概念而存在。

 

“依照人所能明确表达出那些概念，神秘学在‘概念’‘技术’‘现象’‘本质’上均有涉及的范畴——换言之，神秘与人类肉体实践产物中明确的事物同在，那么也就与其共享有这些基本的逻辑。”

少年完全陷入迷茫之中。

“因此可以推论——神秘也能为人所理解和推广，在与其他的事物科学学科交织而分流的基础上。”

士郎接受着神父的言论。他抑制着反驳的冲动，不断组织，废弃重组，再重组。冲动经过耳朵，大脑的思维，在咽下的语言中将这种冲动再次化为思考，冲刷大脑。外在的信息内容与内在产生的矛盾，在心脏的场上拉锯着。

“打通最后回路的，便是钥匙…….”

察觉到神父的停顿，士郎也回过头去寻找究竟是何物令神父停下——

在坂道上两次所见的小女孩以甜美的微笑站在教会的门口。

“伊利亚不想让大哥哥知道这么多呢，真是碍事。”

“爱因兹贝伦的master。”神父点出了小女孩的身份，“我身为圣杯战争的监督，自然有告知master最基本的......”

“伊利亚不需要你做这么多余的事情。”她向前走了几步，捻着裙子向前一步微微欠了个礼，“晚上好，大哥哥。我是伊莉雅斯菲尔•冯•爱因兹贝伦。”

 

“事态暴走了呢。”

 

如同神父的低语一般，事态向着不可预知的未来发展，前进。银发女孩的身后跟着与其体型完全不在一个量级的魁梧巨人——也不见得能称呼其为“人”这样的生物。红色的眼睛在黑夜中散发着危险的光，仅仅用皮革与纽带围住腰间的原始人，散发着野兽也无法比拟的煞气。

无需预判也无需直感，来者至少不是出于善意，身体如此警醒着意识，突破想要建立起“防御”的意识，直接下令进行“规避”。

 

这就是Servent……

 

不过被对方散发出的混沌所蛊也只是瞬间。士郎很快回过神——

剑击卷起的风，在夜里划开笼罩在巨人周围压抑的帷幕。然而巨人以与其体型完全不协调的速度，回身避开，并向着手中奇形怪状的武器注入了巨大的力力量——矮小的金发Servant被反击击飞出去。

Saber在巨人回身的瞬间，收敛压缩本往剑尖释放的魔力，弯身压低重心的同时将魔力转为向脚前掌释放。Berserker钝击释放的能量，在saber后退变幻的路线上被四处分散，然后，逐渐消失……Saber在空中向后翻过一根又一根的骨券，利用地形躲过berserker的追击。最终她从门到房顶再来到一侧，利索地打破教堂的玻璃窗，飞身进入教堂的礼堂，护在少年的面前。

“士郎，非常抱歉。”

“不，Saber……”

 

神父则在一边和银发的小女孩对峙着

”我以为至少身为御三家之一的master会遵守不可视的规则。“神父同样也欠了个礼，”失礼了，不知身为监督者的我能否请求您退出教会呢。“

 

”嗯，您的请求爱因兹贝伦很能理解。“出乎意料的是银发的女孩发出了如铃的欢笑，”但是伊利亚有想要的东西啊。“柔软的声音却令士郎完全绷紧了神经。在这超出他理解的另一个世界，仅凭直感，也能知道那个名为”伊利亚“的女孩想要什么。

“我……”

“抱歉，即使是身为小圣杯的你提出这样的要求，吾不能坐视不理。”这么说着，神父面上露出谅解的笑意。他完全没有摆出任何防备的姿态。”如你所见，按照约定，至少在教会的管理范围内，我身为监督者拥有保护圣杯战争厮杀规则以外的master的义务。况且，圣杯战争也不是打着把Master当做祭品主意的仪式呢。”

 

 

”毫无诚意。“

士郎觉得自己可能是听错了，然而眼下的状况令他无法去确认身前的Saber是什么意思。

 

 

“你的请求我无法实现，很抱歉，爱因兹贝伦的master。“言峰四郎摊开了手掌。

“恩，这样的话，确实没有办法了。哪，Berserker…..”少女仿佛理解了神父的苦衷，但下一步发出了完全不同于可爱外表的指示——

”杀了他们。“

 

狂化的英灵无法听从更进一步的指示，不过也不存在比这更清晰的指示。

更快一步的是Saber。她无形的剑已在空中。女孩下令之前，她已经一步远离了士郎和“监督者“，进到少女和巨人之前。缠绕在剑周围的风一瞬间散去，魔力注入，协同剑的属性，一发，爆出的力量如剑般砍向巨人持有武器的胳膊。”嗤啦“一声，肉块分离。

分离开的肉块间，迅速生长出新的细胞，从底部开始，血色的泡肿大变形，几乎是以秒的时间计算，细胞的繁衍与分化，修复了berserker身体上致命的创伤。

宝具……

“的确，我以监督者的身份是无法干涉。“神父的声音自背后传来，一瞬间唤回了士郎沉浸在Servant互相厮杀的气息之中的意识。

 

”少年，再问一次，你真的，毫无愿望吗？”

卫宫士郎转过头的一瞬间便感觉到剧痛自手臂上传来。双臂被紧紧箍在身后，无法转身。大脑中敲响警告，剧痛侵袭他的意识，肢体唯一能够控制的仅有自己的视野。无法思考，无法辨认眼前的场景究竟发生何事，无法理解即将发生的事情。

 

“右臂·恶逆捕食(Right Hand Evil Eater)

左臂·天惠基盘(LeftHand Xanadu Matrix)。”

 

在喃喃低语中，仅仅只有神父能注视的角度，无以名状的符文自其双臂飞离而出，

并没有经过多久，他感觉到自己身体内与saber的那种联系间断了。体内似乎有什么东西进入，又有什么在对这东西排斥着。两者的冲撞在士郎体内完全打乱他的气息，最终在造成的裂口上愈合，生长在一起。

如同一颗幼芽，被丛林所包容，那份闯入者的力量迅速成长，突破。

正将魔力再次灌注进剑，Saber正打算进一步解放风王结界，体内的微弱魔力连接却中断了。

 

战场的边缘被一股属于英灵的力量和气息撕开。而正在愈合的Berserker则突兀地抬起头来，眼中红色逾显，细胞分裂与分化修复的进程加快。

伊利亚亦对看着眼前的情景，拽紧了自己的袖子。

Saber进攻的姿态不易察觉地停顿了一瞬。Saber无法确认，现在持有其令咒的master究竟是二人中的谁。

士郎已经失去了知觉，被仰面放倒在神父的怀中。

“宣告——汝身在我之下，托付吾之命运于汝之剑。遵从圣杯的召唤，倘若遵照这个旨意和天理，汝立时回答！”


End file.
